Soul's New Mister (BlackStar)
by shy-stud
Summary: boy-on-boy fantasy


I sighed, talk about the most awkward place ever invented. Like seriously who thought putting a bunch of guys completely exposed was a good idea. Obviously they weren't thinking straight. Heh, no pun intended. "Soul?" someone whispered behind me. "Huh?" ,I looked over my shoulder to see kid waving for my attention. He was abit flushed but, I didnt think anything of it. "Yeah what is it?" I asked. "Blackstar wanted me to tell you to meet him at the roof". He was slightly giggling nervously. I kinda gave him a glare of confusion. "Oh yeah? Could you tell me why exactly?" I replied. He looked down at his feet more red then before, nervously smiling. "No, I think BlackStar could explain it." still maniacally giggling. "Um, okay..?" kinda creeped out. Just before I began to turn around he waved at me again. "Before I go..." he stuttered. "Yeah?" as I looked at him again. He was now beat red pointing at my stomach. "That is one beautiful pack you have." he said in a lower tone. "Huh?" still not getting what he was exactly saying. "So symmetrical! Look at those round even curves. So perfectly curvy!" He elaborated. "Hey! Stop perving on me you sick ocd freak!"

¿ SOUL EATER ?

I put on my jacket and shoes, finishing my hang out at the locker room. I picked up my bag that had all my gym clothes in it on one shoulder. I started to head up to the roof. I wonder what spazz attack deal is this time. When I reached the roof, hundred of students were standing around in a huge circle. This shouldn't surprise me anymore, he's always seeking attention from anyone. I pushed passed all the people to the center. There was BlackStar, shouting. "BlackStar, what is this?" I said. "You finally showed up for your number one partner"! What? "Partner? What the hell are you talking about-" ,He showed me a contract with death's signature. I tried to get closer but he swiped it back just before I could see. "It's a contract! Do know what for?" he yelled. "Stop stalling and just tell me!" aggravated by the suspense. "It's a contract over you!" pointing at me. "Me?" rushing in for an explanation. "It says that if a weapon's mister is on personal leave that their weapon can be assigned to any other mister automatically!" letting his eyes drift on the paper, "Meaning me"! I gasped so hard that I coughed, "What?! Let me see that"! He let me grab the paper from his hand. It said all that BlackStar said. I had no say in the matter since it would prove unproductiveness. "How can something like this exist..?" still looking dumbfounded at the contract. "Don't worry partner, your in BlackStar's hands now." ,He put his arm around me. I am not going to cry, I am a grown man. BlackStar is my mister, nothing too bad could happen. I could feel the sweat from his armpit drip onto my face. Who am I kidding this is BlackStar. "Hey Partner! Do you mind changing form so I show these people how awesome I am!" excited like dumbass he is. "Sure..." ,I said transforming into weapon form. He started to swing me around and he wasn't too bad actually. Not one trip or fall yet. Just then and there, he hit some girl smack in the head. She crashed to the ground, slightly bleeding from the head. "Stupid girl don't stand in front of masters dummy!" he yelled at the dazed knockout girl. Well these missions are going to be a drag...

¿ SOUL EATER ?

We both stepped up to a large village house made out of aged hay. "This is the place?" I asked BlackStar. He nodded his head, "this is the only house that is big enough to be a hotel so im guessing the target is staying here until he attacks". We both kepted our eyes on the building. The keshin egg were hunting didn't have much in his info. All we know is he or she is called the sandman around the village. He or she take the souls while their sleeping, just right of the body, leaving the body with hole in their chest. The technique is too dangerous according to death. Not wasting more time, we entered the hotel. Inside, a lady stood behind a wooden bar table. She was rinsing off one of the beer mugs. Me and BlackStar nodded at each other as we approached her. "Were here to get a room." ,I looked at BlackStar giving me a thumbs up. Always patronizing me. 'Oh good job boy!' You know what? "Separate rooms" I added. "Huh?!" BlackStar said as he looked at me. "Oh I'm sorry but we only have one room left! The inn has been so busy all of a sudden!" The innkeeper said. " It's because of me! A hero's burden! We'll take the one room!" He said back to the lady. "Okay then, here's your room key." She handed it to me. We started to walk to the hotel room. I looked at BlackStar but he didn't notice. Man, why is he sweating all the time? I could see the sweat from his armpits from here. He was looking up spaceless, with his hands above his hands, "My fame has saved us once again". "Yeah.." I bluntly answered. He opened up the room without another word. Is he tired or something? I took off my shoes and jacket. My sock had a hole in it, making my big toe stick out. Not to mention my socks were a dark brownish white. Ah whatever, I have to deal with his sweat, he has to deal with my smell. "didn't realize how polite you were" he said, calling my attention. I looked at him. He was on the bed with his shoes on, watching some show on the tv. "You don't take your shoes off when your going to bed? Isn't that uncomfortable?" saying oddly intrigued. "If it bothers you that much you can take them off for me, go ahead." he mumbled. I looked at him like, 'are you serious?' He just stared back at the tv, not saying a word. I sighed and hobbled over to his feet. I smell the mud from the outside on his heels. He continued to look at the tv, not paying any attention. Instead of despising him, I started to admire his confidence in that moment, I don't know why. I started to slip off one of his shoes. No stench in particular was coming to my nose. When I completely took off his boot I saw why. His socks were still white and blue with only alittle dirt on the center of his sole, but his socks were drenched in sweat. The smell was so strong but it smelled active not smelly like mine. I looked inside the boot, sweat was standing inside like a pitcher of water. Again though, it didn't smell disgusting, it smelled like hardcore action. BlackStar started to notice me looking at his shoe. "What's up?" he said with one eyebrow up. I looked at him startled, "Oh! I uh..nothing...". He seemed to be creeped out by me taking so long to answer, but he just went back to watching tv. I need to chill, I don't want to lose a mister like him. He's the best of the best. I don't care if he's obnoxious, that proves his power. I want to be like him. Strong, confident. I continued to the other other boot. I slowly pulled off the shoe, letting the spurts of sweat hit my nose. Oh I could get use to this. I'm addicted to that sweet smell of victory. I looked at his sock, it was alittle dirtier than the other one. So glorious! "Thanks soul." ,He wiggled his socked toes in my face giving me another whiff of his strength. I almost gave out a orgasm. Before it got weird for him, I got up from his feet and carried his sweat pooled shoes by mine. I shook my head to wake me up from the trance. I went into the bed with BlackStar. He looked over at me briefly then back at the tv. He had his hands on his head making a clear view of his musky armpits. Sweat was starting to leak into the sheets by him. I was slightly memorized but I was able to break from it. "Goodnight partner." I briefly said. I closed my eyes but stayed awake to see how he would react. "Did he say..? Whatever."

¿ SOUL EATER ?

"Soul.."

"Soul!"

"Soul!! Wake up!!" ,I woke up with BlackStar next to me, pissed off. Oh no! What the hell did you screw up this time?! I nervously asked, "Yeah partner.."? His face didn't change. I was in big trouble. "Why are my shoes on your face?" ,Pointing at the boots on top of my nose. Oh shit, how did those get there?! Was I sleepwalking?! "I don't have a clue sware" trying to casually lay it off. He rolled his eyes and stood up on the bed. "Who cares, there's more important things to do!" ,He stood up on my chest, surprising me. BlackStar's sweaty socks on my chest got me into the trance again. I hope some of it is left on my shirt. He hopped up into the air, then slammed down his feet directly into his boots. He stood on my face, he's establishing his dominance. So cool! So strong! He jumped off next to me, "You ready to hunt down the sandman"? "Hell Yeah..."

¿ TO BE CONTINUED ?


End file.
